Clark Kent (Earth-9602)
, formerly | Relatives = Peter Ross (clone) | Universe = Earth-9602 | BaseOfOperations = JLA Headquarters | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Superman and Captain America were combined in a DC versus Marvel crossover | PlaceOfBirth = Somewhere in America | Creators = Mark Waid; Dave Gibbons | First = Marvel Versus DC #3 | Last = | HistoryText = During World War II, government scientists were working on a "Super-Soldier formula" to transform a man into a fighting machine with cellular samples from an alien corpse. They administer the formula, as well as solar radiation, to a young man named Clark Kent, a volunteer for the Super-Soldier program. The mixture of the formula and the radiation gave Kent incredible powers and abilities, including super strength, heat vision, and flight. Reporter Jimmy Olsen, who snuck into the Super-Soldier program laboratory, made a deal with the government: he will not tell the world about the project if the government makes him the "official press flak" for the Super-Soldier. Super-Soldier gained a sidekick for a short time called American Girl and became a member of the All-Star Winners Squadron, also known as the All-Star Winners Society. Clark Kent was romantically interested in Lois Lane and dismayed when she married Lex Luthor, a cold-hearted billionaire. Super-Soldier, aided by Sgt. Rock and his Howling Commandos, Jimmy Olsen, and Mademoiselle Peggy, fought Major Zemo, a member of HYDRA, a Nazi organization, who was secretly working for Lex Luthor, the behind-the-scenes leader of HYDRA and friend of Adolf Hitler himself. In March 1942, Super-Soldier "had the war all but won nearly single-handedly until the rise of Ultra-Metallo", in the words of Jimmy Olsen. Ultra-Metallo was a massive robot later revealed to be sent by Lex Luthor. The fight between Super-Soldier and Ultra-Metallo started in Washington, D.C. and made its way to above the Northern Atlantic Ocean. Super-Soldier sacrificed himself to take down Ultra-Metallo, the two of them sinking beneath the icy waters, with Jimmy Olsen as one of the few witnesses. Instead of reporting to the world that Super-Soldier was dead, Jimmy Olsen instead reported that Super-Soldier had retired, after declaring the war won by America. Fifty years after Super-Soldier's battle against Ultra-Metallo, the JLA discovered the frozen body of Super-Soldier. After thawing the great hero out, he joined the team as their de facto leader, and began working at the Daily Planet as Clark Kent. He soon discovered that Lex Luthor was still alive and well, having injected himself with Green K, a part from the meteorite that landed next to the space rocket so many years before, to greatly lengthen his lifespan, though it turned his skin in a hideous shade of green. Lex Luthor, with Hydra at his side, first kidnapped an aging Jimmy Olsen to give Super-Soldier a message. Jimmy returned, badly beaten, informing Super-Soldier that Hydra was in Washington, D.C. Super-Soldier headed there, where he discovered that Lex Luthor and Hydra had revived Ultra-Metallo, who was now being powered by Green K itself, which Super-Soldier was weak to. Super-Soldier, discovering that lead would protect him from the harmful Green K, used an enormous lead pipe to take down Ultra-Metallo before it could detonate a "K-Bomb" at the White House. Super-Soldier finally exposed Lex Luthor for the criminal he was, and Luthor was incarcerated. After taking down Luthor, he fought against the monstrous alien known as Doomnaut. Super-Soldier is gradually getting weaker due to the fallout of the K-Bombs that were inside Ultra-Metallo when he defeated it and Lex Luthor. Apparently, in the alternate future where Lobo the Duck exists, Super-Soldier, among many other heroes, is dead. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength:' Clark Kent's strength can reach over 1 million tons. *'Invulnerability:' Clark is invulnerable to everything but "Green K." *'Longevity:' Clark has an advanced life-span. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Clark is virtually tireless. *'Flight': Clark can fly at speeds around Mach 10. *'Superhuman Speed:'Clark has superhuman speed enabling him to run at speeds of about Mach 9350 (approx. 2000 miles per second). This also enhances his reflexes. *'Superhuman Hearing': Clark can hear anything on Earth, including everyone's heartbeat. *'Superhuman Smell': Clark can smell anything around the globe, making him an excellent tracker. *'Super Scream': Basically a sonic scream that allows Clark to destroy one's essence with it. *'Self-Sufficient': Clark does not need to eat or sleep due to the Super-Soldier Serum. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': The one power not affected by Green K, Super-Soldier can heal instantly from most any injury, due to his altered metabolism. *'Superhuman Breath': Clark can create hurricane-level winds by blowing, and can also chill his breath to project ice from his mouth. *'Heat Vision': Clark can project beams of heat from his eyes. These beams can become invisible, and are extremely hot, able to melt all known substances. *'Enhanced Vision': Clark's vision allows him to see things at an enhanced distance (telescopic vision), allows him to see things at the sub-atomic scale (microscopic vision), see all known spectrums, and see through objects (x-ray vision). | Abilities = *'Advanced Hand-to-hand Combat': Clark has advanced knowledge of boxing, and has trained under Amazon, and Dark Claw. He also is a master of European and Chinese martial arts, and is skilled in Judo, Jujitsu, and fencing. *'Master Shield Fighter': Years of training with his shield have made Kent a master shield fighter. *'Master Tactician and Strategist': Clark has absolute knowledge of being a leader of combat operations and devising plans. *'Indomitable Will': Kent is immune to all forms of temptation. *'Professional Sketch Artist': Kent is a professional sketch artist due to his background. *'Expert Marksman/Weapons Proficiency': Kent is a master of using all firearms, daggers, and other weapons, though he usually does not use any of them until necessary. *'Multi-Lingual': Kent is well versed in English, German, Russian, Japanese, and Italian. *'Expert Vehicular Driver': Kent is well versed in driving cars, trucks, jets, motorcycles, helicopters, tanks, motorboats, submarines, and some trains. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Kent 's mind works with extreme speed, compared to humans. *'Torquasm Rao/Torquasm Vo': Allows complete focus of mental discipline/ tapping instincts and separating from body (entering astral plane). *'Investigation/Journalist': Kent is a skilled journalist and investigator due to working as a reporter. *'Limiters':Self-imposed power-limiters to keep his powers in check. | Strength = Beyond Class 100, can lift around 1 million tons. | Weaknesses = *'Green K': Green K has the same effect on Super-Soldier as Kryptonite has on Superman. *'Vulnerable to Magic': Clark is vulnerable to certain wavelengths of magic that can penetrate his field, but no magic can directly destroy him. *'Lead': Super-Soldier cannot see through lead with his vision powers. *'Psionics': Kent is vulnerable to certain telepathic acts. | Equipment = *'Archer Rifle': Clark uses an archer rifle to disarm or injure, but never kill. *'Uniform' :Clark's Super-Soldier uniform is water and fire-retardant, and made of lightweight titanium. | Transportation = Self-flight, sometimes uses motorcycle or van. | Weapons = Vibranium-steel alloy shield: Clark wields a shield that is extremely aerodynamic and is virtually indestructible (it can only be destroyed by tampering with the molecular structure). | Notes = Superman and Captain America were combined in a Marvel and DC crossover. | Trivia = Super-Soldier has appeared in Super-Soldier: Man of War and JLX. }} Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Self Sustenance Category:Regeneration Category:Cryokinesis Category:Optic Blasts Category:Shield Fighting Category:WWII Characters Category:Human/Kryptonian Hybrids Category:Strategists Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Trackers Category:1996 Character Debuts Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Virtually indestructible Durability Category:Multilingual